The Cleveland Show
The Cleveland Show is an American adult animated sitcom created by Seth MacFarlane, Richard Appel, and Mike Henry for the Fox Broadcasting Company as a spin-off of Family Guy. The series centers on the Browns and Tubbs, two dysfunctional families consisting of parents Cleveland Brown and Donna Tubbs and their children Cleveland Brown, Jr., Roberta Tubbs, and Rallo Tubbs. Similar to Family Guy, it exhibits much of its humor in the form of cutaway gags that often lampoon American culture. Crossovers ''The Cleveland Show'' in Family Guy *In the episode "Baby Not On Board", Cleveland and Quagmire were chained up in the basement and Cleveland told Quagmire that he was getting a spin-off series in the near future. This was before The Cleveland Show first aired, but the show was planned to air during the next season of Family Guy. *In the episode "Family Goy", a cutaway gag showed Quagmire mishearing the news of the spin-off series, misleading him to believe that he was the one getting his own show. He was leaving Quahog, cussing out everyone on the set, and making his big exit, and then soon found out that there was a moving bus in front of Cleveland's old house. This is especially weird, considering the fact that Cleveland told Quagmire he was getting a spin-off in "Baby Not on Board", so he should have had knowledge on this fact. *In the episode "Spies Reminiscent of Us", Stewie and Brian had to redirect Vladimir Putin's missile somewhere where it wouldn't cause any harm, hopefully. Unfortunately, the place where they missile landed was at The Brown-Tubbs House, blowing a hole in the side of Cleveland's house and letting him fall out of his bathtub. Tim the Bear then walked up on screen and said "I don't get it.", brick joking a running gag in the episode, where everyone would say "I don't get it" or some variation on that, in response to jokes that have been made. *In the episode "Go, Stewie, Go!", Meg was dating a boy who was completely normal and so everyone else was surrounding them, checking out this strange phenomenon. This included Cleveland, who had apparently come back from Stoolbend just to see that and said "This was worth the 500 mile drive". *In the episode "The Splendid Source", the guys stopped by The Bown-Tubbs house for their first time interacting with the entire Brown-Tubbs family. On their way to trace down the source of the dirtiest joke in the world, they go by Virginia and just so happen to waltz into The Broken Stool. Gus appears there and gives them their beers and they happily drink, and then see Cleveland sitting there. They are all so overjoyed to see him and have fun catching up. He takes them to his house, introducing them to Donna, Roberta, and Rallo. A few funny interactions happen. Peter sees a black Jesus on the wall and says "Someone colored in your Jesus with a brown marker." and Rallo says to him, "Someone colored in your ass with too much ass, fatass." Quagmire hits on Roberta and Donna slaps him for it. When serving dinner, Donna gives Joe a highchair tray for his wheelchair, and although he's offended by it, he sadly amits that he actually likes it. Cleveland pesters Peter, saying that he's still waiting on that Christmas present, but Peter tells him that his present was his own show. *In the episode "Baby, You Knock Me Out", Peter received an audio-voice recorded birthday card from Cleveland. In his message, Cleveland acknowledged the fact that he was in Stoolbend. We also heard Donna's voice over the birthday card, and she also mentioned that she had three kids to pick up in an hour. One from school, one from soccer practice, and one from prison. These kids must have been Cleveland Jr., Rallo, and Roberta, respectively. *In the episode "Halloween on Spooner Street", Peter recalls how last Halloween, Cleveland was "It" for the Halloween pranking. Since he lived so far away, it was complicated for them to prank him. A cutaway then showed him trying to send an airstrike to Cleveland's house, but set the coordinates wrong. Instead of sending the missile to Cleveland's House in Stoolbend, he sent it to a hardware store, called Stoolbend in Cleveland, Ohio. Then it showed a guy talking to a customer with a step stool, saying "Of course, we can bend this. It's the specialty this business was founded on." just before the missile blew the place to bits. *In the episode "Save the Clam", Peter sends out a baseball in the sky signal to Cleveland, who is working at the baseball field all the way at Stoolbend High. Later, Brain inquires of Cleveland's absence at Horace's funeral. A cutaway shows Cleveland, who reads Peter's text with the news, and scoffs, claiming he's got enough shit to deal with in Stoolbend. *In the episode "It's a Trap!", characters from American Dad! and The Cleveland Show started playing the roles of characters, because Family Guy was running out of their own. As for The Cleveland Show, these roles included Rallo and Tim of Nein Nunb and The Ewoks, respectively. *In the episode "Cool Hand Peter", The Brown Family comes over to Quahog for a visit. Cleveland rejoins the guys, Donna has her second interaction with the girls and they spend the trip together, and the kids just do nothing. *A promo for The Cleveland Show appeared in "The Big Bang Theory", where Steiwe and Brian went to a universe with nothing in it, except for an extremely brightly-colored promo for TCS, depicting Cleveland and the show's famous title. Cleveland said "Hey, yall, it's The Cleveland Show. Eh-heh heh heh heh." and Stewie remarked that black people usually don't promote themselves. *A British version of Cleveland was seen in the "Family Guy Viewer Mail #2" segment "Chap of the Manor", despite him being gone for TCS. *In the episode "Back to the Pilot", Stewie and Brian time travel to Family Guy in the next 5 years, where Cleveland has returned, implying that his show has failed, somewhere in that time period. *In the episode "Road to the North Pole", The Brown-Tubbs Family was one of the viewers, watching Brian's news report. When asked to wish for one thing a year, Cleveland agreed, but then says that "If he ends up getting a gym membership, someone's getting punched in the fucking face." *In the episode "Yug Ylimaf", there was a backwards bathtub gag and Stewie mentioned him leaving. *In the episode "Life of Brian", Cleveland and Junior were at Brian's funeral. *In the episode "Boopa-Dee Bappa-Dee", Peter tries to change the channel on a hotel TV, but the remote doesn't work. He keeps pressing the channel changing button, and it actually changes the channel on Stewie, turning him into different sit-com kids, including Rallo Tubbs from The Cleveland Show. *In the episode "Baby Got Black", Peter showed Jerome all the awesome, neat, wonderful stuff that white people gave black people. One of these things was The Cleveland Show. *In the episode "He's Bla-ack!", Cleveland and his family returned from The Cleveland Show, following it's cancellation. They came back to Quahog again and moved back into the Brown house. This included the fellowsome returns of Cleveland, Donna, Junior, Roberta, Rallo, and Rock Hudson. *In the episode "Black in Business", a montage of all of Cleveland and Peter's memories played, with a sad instrumental version of The Cleveland Show theme song played in the background. *In the episode "3 Acts of God", Death appeared and told Cleveland he was there for his show. *In the episode "Herpe the Love Sore", Donna overhears how Cleveland was emasculated by a bunch of war veterans and tells him that because he's no longer a man anymore, she's divorcing him. Just then, Robert shows up in their house and Donna remarries him and kicks Cleveland out of his own house. *In the episode "The 2000-Year-Old Virgin", Stewie saw Rupert buying a CD and a love necklace at the store. He was so excited, thinking the love necklace would have been for him, sealing the deal to their relationship. However, on Christmas, it turned out he got him the CD. Stewie wondered who the necklace was for. A cutaway showed Arianna the Bear from The Cleveland Show putting on the necklace and saying "I'm gunna let that bear go all the way with me." Tim the Bear then walked in and said "Hey, uh, Arianna. It's time to open presents. Whatchya doing in here?" Arianna then quickly put a scarf of, covering the necklace and said "Uh, nothing ... Nothing, Tim." *In the episode "Inside Family Guy", Cleveland wallowed in his shame over his show's cancellation. A cutaway then showed a costume guy readying Tim's actor, a real life, untamed, savage bear for his role. He got himself brutally abused by him, and it was only for a short bar scene with Cleveland, Lester, Holt, and Dr. Fist. This was a reference to Seth MacFarlane abandoning the role of Tim after Season 1. *In the episode "The Simpsons Guy", Peter and Homer had to carry Bob Belcher from Bob's Burgers in their plane. Peter claimed it was because he couldn't fly on his own and they've made the mistake before, showing Cleveland in his plane, crash landing into the ground, referencing to The Cleveland Show's cancellation and unfortunate dependence on Family Guy. *In the episode "Papa Has a Rollin' Son", Freight Train and Cookie visit Cleveland for Father's Day. *In the episode "A House Full of Peters", Cleveland was crying on the toilet, while eating pie, apparently in a great deal of depression. He tearfully yelled out in loss, about how he used to have his own show. *In the episode "Cash Meg Ousside", Peter imagines Meg getting her own show, cueing a cutaway of Meg doing a parody of The Cleveland Show theme song. *In the episode "Family Guy Lite", Peter promised his friends that if anyone gets him out of the hole he was trapped in, they'd get their own spin-off, but makes sure to add that this does not go for Cleveland. *In "Trans-Fat", Cleveland is very understanding of transgender people, after what he learned from them, during his previous experiences with Auntie Momma. Later, at the end of the episode, Peter shames Bob's Burgers for being a pathetic mid-season replacement for The Cleveland Show. *In the episode "No Giggity, No Doubt", Peter suggested that Quagmire takes anyone other than himself on his camping trip. One of his suggestions was everyone from The Cleveland Show. Later, everyone else he suggested shows up outside his window, including an ensemble cast from The Cleveland Show, including Cleveland, Donna, Junior, Roberta, Rallo, Rock Hudson, Tim, Lester, Holt, Dr. Fist, Arianna, Raymond, Kendra, Ernie, General Richter, Gus, Choni, Cecelia, Marco, Lupo, LeVar, Evelyn, Robert, Auntie Momma, Hong Kong Phooey, Terry, Paul, Principal Farquhare, Federline, Walt, Julius, Reverend Jenkins, Murray, Fern, Yvette, Gretel, Gunther, Gary, Mr. Flippers, Hall Angel, and Oates Devil. ''Family Guy'' in The Cleveland Show *The pilot episode of The Cleveland Show, "Cleveland Moves In", featured the cast of Family Guy because the story started with him leaving Quahog. Character appearances included Peter, Quagmire, Joe, Lois, Chris, Meg, Stewie, Brian, Bonnie, Susie, Mort, Muriel, Neil, Herbert, and Jesse. So, basically, everyone who resigned on Spooner Street at that time. Generally, what they did was say goodbye to Cleveland and Cleveland Junior as they left on their journey to California. In the middle of the episode, when Cleveland was getting established with his new bar-friends, Tim, Lester, and Holt, he said that these guys could be his new Peter, Quagmire, and Joe. He compared Tim to Peter because they were both fat, Lester to Quagmire because they were both off-the-charts crazy, and Holt to Joe because they were both super enthusiastic exercise-obsessed maniacs, trapped in a substandard body. At the end of the episode, everyone who said goodbye to him was seen again in the crowd at his wedding. *In the episode "Once Upon a Tyne In New York", Lester kept mistaking a bunch of black people for Cleveland. When confronted for his racist ways, Lester told them that they were all the same kind of people. When asked what "kind" of people he was talking about, Lester said "You all are a bunch of ..." and was cut off by some hasty censorship. This was a random ad for Family Guy. The Griffin family was there, including Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Stewie, and Brian. After the ad went away, Lester was in some deep doody with the black people. *In the episode "Gone with the Wind", Cleveland hears word that Loretta had died. Since she had no friends of close relatives that liked her, Quagmire was given the responsibility of transporting her dead body to Virginia. Quagmire says that on the way there, he wanted to bang a dead, French maid, so he dressed her up as a French maid. Quagmire explains through cutaway gag, how she died. Peter was lowering a dinosaur skeleton into his house, with a crane, but his watch beeped, warning him that United States of Tara was on. Peter abandons his job, throwing his hard hat onto the lever, swinging the dinosaur skeleton into Cleveland's old house, where Loretta currently resigned, breaking a hole in the wall. Loretta was in the bathtub, which fell out of the house in the fashion of a bathtub gag. However, since Loretta did not have as big and fat of a butt as Cleveland, the impact of her landing on the ground killed her, because she didn't have a cushion to protect her, therefore, she died. Character appearances for this cutaway gag included Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Stewie, Brian, Quagmire, Joe, and Bonnie. However, only Peter, Lois, Brian, Quagmire, and Joe spoke. As Quagmire left, he said that he was going to make a background cameo in an episode of American Dad! and left, calling his spin-off series a Joey. Later, Donna said that at their wedding, Peter told her about all the other men that Loretta slept with. In her words, she listed "Adam West, Dr. Hartman, Ollie Williams, Seamus Levine, Al Harrington, Horace, Tom Tucker, The Evil Monkey, The Giant Chicken, Frank Sinatra Jr., Fjurg Van Der Ploeg, and The Greased Up Deaf Man". The American Dad! episode Quagmire was talking about was not a real episode, but later in the episode, Cleveland was seen, watching American Dad! on TV, and animations for the show were made exclusively for the episode, which featured a part of a fake, but realistic episode of American Dad!, where Francine was on The Bachelorette, finding a replacement for Stan. Quagmire did in fact, have a cameo in the episode, being one of the final two bachelors. However, Stan burst in and made a speech to Francine, just before she made her decision and she took him back. She threw away the line "If I were to choose, it would have been you" as she tossed to rose to Quagmire. Disappointed, he said "Hey, do I still get to bang you anyway?" After that brief and overcomplicated gag, all of this crossover confusion had started to scramble with Cleveland's brain and he passed out on the floor. *In the opening cresits episode "A Cleveland Brown Christmas", one of the fancy pieces of artwork featured Meg Griffin being pelted by a bunch of snowballs. Later in the episode, there was a cutaway gag to Cleveland being at a very terrible Christmas party, which was Herbert the Pervert, dressed up like he was The Virgin Mary and he was singing "Silent Night" to a bunch of children. It was very creepy and very depressing. Cleveland was the only adult there, and after a while, it got awkward and he got up, saying "Okay, gotta go." Herbert then angrily said to him, "You sit back down, you stupid jerk." Cleveland did and Herbert continued singing his weird song. *In the episode "Our Gang", Chris Griffin fell through the ceiling of the Tubbs-Brown house and said "Hi, Cleveland.", to which Cleveland responded to by saying "Go back to Quahog.". Chris made the final retort, "OKAY!" and ran out the front door. This was a reference to the coinciding episode of Family Guy that aired before this episode of The Cleveland Show, Quagmire's Quagmire, where Peter launched Chris through the air on a catipault and he never came back for the rest of the episode. The continuity of Chris being launched through the air was crossed over into The Cleveland Show. At the end of the episode, Cleveland listed off stares where marijuana was legal. One of which was Rhode Island, showing an image of Chris high on weed. *At the end of the episode "Brown History Month", Rallo said to the camera, "Stay tuned for an all new and all white episode of Family Guy." This was the first episode to air after The Cleveland Show had started coming before Family Guy on the airing scheduele. *At the end of the episode "You're the Best Man, Cleveland Brown", Junior's prize could have been Herbert the pervert, riding on a gross donkey. Later, Rallo made a bunch of critcisms about Family Guy, serving as a mouthpiece to all the haters on the internet. In the end, Peter and Quagmire were seen at Freigh Train and Cookie's wedding. Quagmire was complaining, still making a fuss over the fact that he didn't get the spin-off. Peter then responded, saying. "Quagmire, you're a rapist." and Quagmire groaned. *In the episode "Cleveland Live!", there was some mention of Family Guy, involving Stewie Griffin's head being seen on screen, ripping off Bart Simpson's catchphrase. Also, a college drop out, misogynistic, pothead was seen buying a copy of Family Guy, which got it back on the air again. Later in the episode, Peter and Lois were seen watching Cleveland Live! in the live studio audience. *In the episode "Harder, Better, Faster, Browner", Bruce made a random cameo appearance, until realising he was in the wrong show and left. *In the episode "Ain't Nothin' But Mutton Bustin'", a shifty salesman was selling knockoff toys of cartoon characters. Two of which were Byron Friggin (Brian Griffin) and Stevie Friggin (Stewie Griffin from Man with a Family (Family Guy). Whenever Rallo pulled the string for Stevie, he said phrases such as "I'm gaaaaaaay!", "I like killing my mommy.", "What the douche?", and "I sexually identify as a female." *In the episode "Beer Walk!" Cleveland invited his Quahog bar buddies over and they met the Broken Stool bar buddies. Tim made fun of them for being gay and Peter called them a progressive-thinking bunch. Rallo and Donna mistook Joe for a retard. Joe gave no information about his penis. Quagmire asked Cleveland politely if he could do his wife. They left later. *In the episode "Like a Boss", Cleveland mentioned the events of "There's Something About Paulie", where he told Tim that Paulie went to his old deli, back when he still worked in Quahog. *In the episode "To Live and Die in VA", Lester asked Cleveland if everyone's lives would be better off if he was never born. Cleveland then had a shocking vision, and saw Quagmire getting his own spin off series, singing his own little twist on the theme song to his show, where he moved to Intercourse, Pensylvania, going "My name is Glenn Quagmire and I say 'Giggity', Giggity Giggity. Giggity Giggity Giggity Giggity Giggity Giggity Goo!." Cleveland then came back to reality and said "No, the world needs me." *In the episode "Your Show of Shows", one of Cleveland's voice impressions was of Chris Griffin saying, "Stewie, come smell my butt." *In the episode "Hot Cocoa Bang Bang", Roberta saw the shocking sight of a bunch of fanart of The Cleveland Show. Some of the pictures involved Family Guy. One had Peter, Stan, and Cleveland all hugging each other like brothers, one had Roberta, Meg, and Hayley wearing bikinis and acting all sexy, and one was a piece of shipping fanart, depicting Stewie and Rallo making out. Later in the episode, a giant monument of Darth Vader, portrayed by Stewie Griffin was seen, getting destroyed by the raging, angry nerds of the Comic-Con community. *In the episode "The Hurricane", Junior compared himself to Brian, when talking about his religion. He said that Brian was an Atheistic douche, who was all up in other's faces about it, which is different than what he was. Donna hypnotised Cleveland with puppets of Brian and Stewie. *In the episode "This One Thought at Bible Camp", the wreckage of the three homes were still there. Peter used his magic powers to get whatever he wanted to move the house back (referencing to Family Guy's loose rules and freedom from any actual limits), but Stan had to actually do work to get his house back (referencing to American Dad's more solid and stable storytelling), but just this once, he piggy back rode on Peter to get back home. Peter used the tornado from The Wizard of Oz to carry the three homes back to their respective areas. Francine was shown to still be shot, Hayley was sadly admitting that her dad had good ideas, Meg was crushed under The Griffin House, Cleveland and Donna confronted Brian about his Atheism rubbing off on Junior, but he was too stoned to talk to at the time, and Jeff turned out to eb stoned too. *In the episode "BFF's", Cleveland found out that Peter stopped by in Stoolbend for a solid week, giving everyone a good time, except for him. Pissed off, he called Peter on the phone and listened to "Bird is the Word" for a few tedious hours. When Peter Griffin or "Dick Poop", didn't answer, Cleveland marched over to Quahog himself. When he went to The Griffin House, Stewie and Brian were heard inside the house. Stewie claimed that Cleveland doesn't get to simply return after cancellation and Brian said that Peter left. It turns out, Peter hated Cleveland for being a dope and he was sneaking away. Gus said that Peter left Meg at the bar after the Beer Walk. At the end of the episode, Peter and the Evil Monkey came to Cleveland's rescue. *In the episode "Nightmare on Grace Street", teenagers were seen dressed as Peter and Meg in the background. The Peter dresser upper aser was also carrying a Stewie Griffin plushie doll. *In the episode "Turkey Pot Die", Rallo found himself, riding in between two parade floats of Bart Simpson and Stewie Griffin. He stated that he wanted to stay right there between those two, in reference to the FOX Animation Domination lineup. *In the episode "Die Semi-Hard", Bruce and Jeffry were being reunited at the airport and Cleveland scoffed at their homosexuality. Later, Consuela was seen at the Brown-Tubbs house, denying the Um news reporter access. At the end of the episode, Junior inquired if they would do multiple parodies of the Die-Hard franchise once every season, like Family Guy and Star Wars. They didn't. *In the episode "A Walk Down Cleveland Lane", some insight to back when Cleveland was working with Peter as towel boys was seen. *In the episode "Hustle 'N' Bros", a dog that looked strikingly similar to Brian appeared, only with a blue collar and a higher voice. Junior asked if he was him, but that dog instantly denied it, saying he gets it all the time. *In the episode "A General Thanksgiving Episode" Holt and Rallo sang a musical number about paying a young boy for sex. At the end, Herbert was seen watching it on TV, and enjoying it. *In the episode "A Rodent Like This", Junior explained that he was an undercover agent, who killed the Original Cleveland Jr. from Family Guy and took his place. *In the episode "Wide World of Cleveland Show", in the Mexican version of their show, Consuela appeared in a commercial, advertizing "No" hairspray. In the Italian version of the show, Fouad laughed at and explained Donny's joke and started to laugh at him dying, before he was given the threat of death too. In the German version of the show, Cleveland assumed that the reason for him working on a Deli back in Family Guy was because his writers were Jewish. In the Japanese version of their show, Tricia was seen in the audience at Junior's brawl. *In the episode "Here Comes the Bribe", Lois, Bonnie, and Peter were seen in the audience for Cleveland and Donna's wedding reception. Peter was in a grumpy mood, with his hand up his chin. *In the episode "March Dadness", Junior was playing golf and started jumping around, saying "I'm Tiger Woods! I'm Tiger Woods!", before collapsing and panting, saying that he just isn't as skinny and energized as he used to be, back in his old Quahog days. *In the episode "California Dreamin'", Cleveland asked if he was going back to Family Guy. *In the episode "Wheel of Family!", Evelyn had Pez dispencers of Peter and Stewie. *In the episode "Cleveland Moves Out", Cleveland and his family move back to Quahog. He mentions many times how he'll be excited to see Peter again. Cleveland mentions Brian's death in "Life of Brian", which was happening during the current Family Guy season. Junior asks who Brian's replacement was and Cleveland said "I don't know, some Mexican chiuhahua named Timmy." Just after the Brown-Tubbs family move out of the house, another car pulls up. Ernie the Giant Chicken, Consuela, Jake Tucker, Jillian Russel-Wilcox, Susie Swanson, and Jesse come out and as a bunch of other random extras, they get their own spin-off series. See Also *The Cleveland Show Fanon Wiki Category:TV Shows Category:Seth MacFarlane Creations Category:Spin Offs Category:The Cleveland Show